


A Well Kept Secret

by Maddie_3074



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exile, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_3074/pseuds/Maddie_3074
Summary: Who am I?Being dragged away from my normal and security. I'm a well kept secret from the rest of the world, no one else knows that I exist. the person you know as "dream" has kept everyone away from me until now. I don't even know who I am anymore. :)
Kudos: 2





	A Well Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just a PSA there might be possible trigger warnings including but not limited to: self harm, injuries', abuse, and isolation. None of the self harm will go into detail but it is implied! Please read the tags and be careful! Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> As always I will take it down if anyone mentioned in this story expresses that they are uncomfortable with it.

My name is Maddie. I have lived with Dream for as long as I can remember, but for a long time up until I had turned sixteen, he was known to me as Clay. I changed all that. I caused his demise. 

It's all my fault.

Why couldn’t I have just listed to him?

Why?

:)

We lived by ourselves in a small cottage that he built. It was nice. The stone walls were covered in overgrown vines. We had a small barn that housed my horse, shadow, and an automated farm that I helped build when I was eleven. We had a quiet life. Sometimes he would leave on long trips, never telling me where, and once I asked where he went for all that time… and well let’s just say I never asked him that again… I learned my lesson and he knew it too.  


I woke up one morning to the smell of breakfast wafting through my room. I slowly sit up and roll out of bed to get ready for the day. Little do I know that this day would change everything. I put on a teal hoodie, jeans, and my rainbow bracelet, making sure it is on tight enough so it won't fall off. After lacing up my black combat boots, I walk out of my room and towards the kitchen. Clay is at the stove just finishing up breakfast as I lean my body against his arm, surprising him.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Clay said, ¨finally decided to wake up I see?”  
“Oh, shut up,” I fire back at him, “I didn’t even sleep in that much. You just wake up early.” We grab our plates and sit at the bar to eat. We enjoy the comfortable silence.  
“Hey, so I have to leave again today,” Clay says after a while, “Will you be okay by yourself?” I nod, “Yeah of course, that’s fine… but I was wondering if I could go collect flowers? The ones in the vase are starting to wilt.”  
“Mad, you know how I feel about you leaving by yourself. It's not safe,” he says harshly, not even thinking it over. “Clay, I know, but I promise not to go further than the tree line, like always, and I'll take my sword. We’ve been practicing anyway.” I begin to nervously play with my hair, catching myself feeling scared for asking. His voice pierces my thoughts. “Sure, you know what, you can go,” Clay sighs, “but get your chores done. Promise?”  
“I promise!” I throw myself around him in a hug.  


After I do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, I begin my normal chores and Clay leaves to gods know where. I wave goodbye as I pick up our laundry and begin washing. Now I know this sounds cliché, but we both do chores evenly. But since he is leaving today, I am doing his too because he’ll be back late. As the clothes are being washed in a contraption I made, I go off to set up the farm and feed the animals. As luck would have it, the wash was done shortly after I finished feeding the animals, so I hung up the clothes to dry and began to pack for flower picking. I understand it sounds lame, but it is one of the only things I can do outside of our house. I grab my pressing book, a pen, water, and a snack. I walk out to the barn and begin saddling up shadow.  


As I begin walking her out of the barn, I remember my promise to Clay and grab the sword that he gave me for my fourteenth birthday. It was a netherite sword with a gold handle and blue gems encrusted into it. Clay had fully enchanted this sword for me and I was so grateful for it. Strapping the holster around me and sliding the sword over my shoulder, I mount shadow and begin my ride to my favorite field.  


After a thirty or so minute ride, we reach the fence post that I tie shadow to. I hop off and tie her rains to the fence post, grabbing my book and pen from her saddle bag soon after. I start walking to the open space near the trees in hunt for a new flower to press as well as to make a new bouquet for our table. As I’m looking over the tree line, I notice smoke beginning to rise. I know that it's not from me and I doubt it's from Clay, so who else is out there? Just as I start to walk towards the smoke, I feel a hand grab my upper arm. In one swift motion, I turn around and pull out my sword and hold it up to their neck. A person? Honestly, I’m not sure what they are. Their skin is half black and half white and one eye is green and the other red. They seem startled by my reaction, almost like they weren’t expecting it but surely, they would’ve seen the sword on my back. Right?  
“Who are you and what are you doing here?” I ask, demanding answers.  
“My name is Ranboo and I could ask you the same thing.”  
“I'm Maddie. Now what are you doing here?”  
“I came to visit Tommy, but I’ve never seen you here before or around l’manburg.”  
L’manburg? I’ve never heard that name before until now. I only know the area around our cottage. Clay never talks about what he does when he leaves and I have two scars to remind me not to ask. Who is Tommy? Why is that name so familiar? I notice Ranboo looking at my mask closely, almost in a questioning way. The mask Clay made me is similar to his. It’s white with a simple smile plastered across it. The only difference is that mine only covers half of my face, hiding my scars from the world.  
“Why are you staring at me like I’ve done something wrong?” I ask, putting away my sword because honestly, he doesn’t feel like a threat. I was right. He’s fidgety, like hes scared of something.  
“…. Why does your mask look like that? Do you think it's funny?!” Ranboo asked.  
“Look man, I don’t know what you're talking about. It was a gift and you don’t get to question me. You are the one who snuck up on me!”  
I don’t get his problem. What's wrong with my mask? It’s a normal thing. Sure, the smile is creepy, but its Clay’s thing and I’m not going to question it. I never know when he’ll lash out. I never know what will happen and its scary, but I’ve learned that if I don’t question him and do what he wants, I'll be okay.  
Ranboo’s words snap me out of my trance.  
“I’m sorry. It just reminds me of someone.”  
“Who?” I ask, “You are the only other person that I’ve met here.”  
Ranboo seems taken aback, “How have you not met anyone else? Do you never leave your house?”  
“No, I don’t. I’m not allowed to.”  
He seems surprised by this. I don’t understand why, but I will later. I hear him talking but I stopped paying attention to his words. Looking back over the tree line watching the smoke rise.  
“Are you going down there?” Ranboo asks.  
“No, I’m not allowed to,” I said, “but maybe someday. Look, don’t tell whoever else you know about me. Okay?”  
“Okay. I promise.”  


He walks towards the smoke and to, presumably, where Tommy is. I will meet him one day, but not now. I have no idea when Clay will be back and I want to be home when he is. I quickly realize that the sun is starting to set. Panic sets in. He’s going to hurt me, I know it. I run over to shadow and quickly untie her. Jumping on her back and kicking her side, we gallop, trying to beat time. I don’t make it. He’s home and I wasn’t fast enough. I untack shadow and brush her out, making sure she has enough food and water, along with a blanket to keep her warm. Walking towards the house, I notice that the laundry is gone. Clay is definitely home. I take a deep breath, not knowing what will happen.  
My heart is beating in my throat and my palms are sweaty. The door feels heavy. Despite my better judgement, I go in. Clay is sitting there on the couch. His demeaner is so cold. And his lime green hoodie is covered in dirt and... gunpowder? Why is he covered in gunpowder? What did he do? Why is he looking at me like that? I notice a new cut on his face, and its deep.  
“Hey, Clay. Do you need me to patch up that cut?”  
“No. Maddie, where were you?”  
I start backing into the kitchen to make something for dinner.  
“I was picking flowers, speaking of…” I say as I put the fresh flowers in a vase. For dinner I decide to heat up some soup I made yesterday.  
“I understand that, but you were gone hours. It doesn’t take that long.”  
“I lost track of time. Simple as that,” I said.  
“Did you meet someone while you were out today, Maddie?”  
I freeze. He can’t possibly know right?  
“No of course not. I wasn’t aware that there were others around.”  
“Right. I’m sure you didn’t.”  
I got back to heating up dinner, stirring the coals around and trying to get the perfect heat going. I hear Clay walking towards me. He kneels next to me and I have no idea what he is doing.  
“Clay what are you doing...?”  
He pushes me into the hot coals. I land on my hands, feeling my skin burn.  
“What the fuck, Clay!” Tears started streaming down my face. My brown hair is sticking against my skin. He grabs my face, turning me toward him.  
“I told you not to ask questions. You know better, now look what you’ve done.”  
I am still crying as he pulls me into a hug.  
“I’m sorry, Clay, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
“It’s okay shh now your fine.”  
We sit on the floor for a while until he picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. He beings to run water, making sure it's cold, before guiding my hand under the stream. I wince, biting my lips because of the pain. He finishes washing them and starts to wrap them up. When he is done with me, he gets up to leave.  
“You know, maybe you should be more careful.”

What is happening to me?

Who am I? 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This is still a working progress. Please check out Kriv026 on Wattpad, she helped edit this and her work is amazing!


End file.
